


Боль и только

by Sdoh



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdoh/pseuds/Sdoh
Summary: Он не доверяет практически никому: скрывает спину, надевая свободную одежду, лишь не было видно тех огрызков от его прежних крыльев, не сближается с людьми, да и в целом держится в стороне от них, в тени.
Relationships: Damnatio Kira/Rades Spirito
Kudos: 4





	Боль и только

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на АУ лягушки.

Радес ненавидит прикосновения посторонних людей: он помнит каждое мгновение боли, которую ему причинили, он помнит, как лежал на койке в больнице без возможности пошевелиться, ибо каждый сдвиг на миллиметр отдавался адской пронзительной болью в спине. И каждое прикосновение к нему, проникало по всему телу, сковывая его. 

Он не доверяет практически никому: скрывает спину, надевая свободную одежду, лишь не было видно тех огрызков от его прежних крыльев, не сближается с людьми, да и в целом держится в стороне от них, в тени. 

У топора был ровный заточенный край. У людей был безумный взгляд, когда они заносили столь древнее оружие над его столь чудесными, прекрасными и абсолютно невинными крыльями. Людская злость не имеет предела, она заполняет всё, она везде и всюду – в отношениях, в вещах, в творчестве. Они смеялись, Радес отчетливо помнил это, они ржали как кони над тем, как он, сгибаясь от боли, кричал раздирая горло. Он помнит, как они хохотали над пролившейся на землю кровью, над тем, как «смешно и забавно» выступает кость из отрубленного крыла. Ему отрубили крылья под самое основание, а вместе с этим и мечты на спокойное существование. 

Радес ненавидит людей до скрипа зубов, до побелевших костяшек, он задыхается в своей ненависти к люду уродскому, его трясет не то от нелюбви, не то от страха, который преследует его всю жизни с того самого чертового дня, часа, момента. Радес боится закрывать глаза, ведь во тьме боль приобретает не только вид ментального груза, но и личный облик, в виде красных колпаков, в пространстве черном. Они давят, разрушают всё вокруг, так ласково и нежно удушают. 

И он снова и снова просыпается, в поту, в слезах, он сходит с ума, пока те люди, живут спокойной жизнью беззаботно. Его трясет, слезы льются сами, а улыбка не сходит с лица, Радес, в прочем, давно разучился улыбаться по-настоящему, давит улыбку через силу, переходя на истерический смех. Это его погибель, это его кончина. 

\- Ты как? – каждую ночь, один и тот же вопрос, Дамнатио заходит в комнату Радеса, и как обычно, видит его сидящего на кровати, в слезах, дрожащего. И Радес кажется весь брошенным, ненужным, как щенок, которого выкинули на дорогу в дождь. Дамнатио медленно касается правого плеча Радеса, проверяя, как отреагирует, но реакции никакой не последовало, он словно не здесь, а где-то ещё, и это «где-то ещё» - место не из лучших. 

Дамнатио, почти не касаясь вдоль позвоночника Радеса, едва проводит по местам, где раньше располагались крылья его. Раны ощущаются даже через свободную ночную рубаху, и Дамнатио морщит лицо, когда ощупывает останки от части тела, будто чужая боль стала его собственной. 

Радес прижимается всем телом к Дамнатио неожиданно, внезапно, сжимает его со всей силы, и будь его тело чуть слабее – точно бы задушил и раздавил. 

\- Останься со мной, - впервые за все ночи он говорит эти слова, у Дамнатио плечо в чужих слезах, а на теле вероятно останутся синяки от сильной хватки. Он словно пытается раствориться в тепле Дамнатио, как морская пена в синих водах. 

\- Да, конечно, - полушепотом добавляет он, проведя вдоль длинных волос Радеса. Такие короткие и яркие мгновения внезапного доверия значат много для них обоих.


End file.
